A Ninja is Born (Transcript)
Recap of Recent events Cole: Previously on Masters of Friendship... Chen: Who wants to bring the Ninja down? I do! Clouse: You’re wish is under my command. :Ocellus ::Welcome, everypony, to the halftime show ::We're the friendship squad, and we're ready to go! :Faith ::We're here to cheer and get you all excited ::If you'd like to join in, then you're all invited! :and Ocellus ::It's a simple cheer, so don't chime in late :All ::It goes two, four, six, GREAT! Announcer: And that's the game. Final score — School of Magic, five; School of Friendship, four. Chen: No! We lost! Tell the Omega that we failed. Kai: Jake! I know you can do it! Jake: I’m a champion! Princess Celestia: I'm glad to see such good sportsponyship on display. Your cheer squad was an inspiration, Rainbow Dash. I'll have to start one at my school as well. Zane: And as for you Jake, we dub you an Honorary Ninja for the Day. Jake: I am? I’m so excited I’m a Ninja for a day! Nelson: Awesome! Twilight Sparkle: You mean like how you don't have to care about a thing other ponies like as long as you care about the ponies who like it? Lloyd: Nope. Don't know what you're talking about. Rainbow Dash: Ugh! Experimenting on Reproduction/Title card (Zane examines what’s inside the chicken egg, using the microscope.) Lloyd: Zane, what is that white spot? Zane: That’s the germinal disc. It is where the sperm enters the egg. The embryo develops from this disk, and gradually sends blood vessels into the yolk to use it for nutrition as the embryo develops. Jay: Awww. It means he is born. Zane: But the thing is, the sperms haven’t reach the egg, yet. Lloyd: Maybe, we need a different gender of the chicken to fertilize the egg. Jay: Umm, why are we experimenting the egg? Zane: It is to demonstrate like us, since we don’t lay eggs. This is because one of the Ninja is going to have an offspring. Jay: Who? Will it be Skylor? Zane: No. Jay: Or P.I.X.A.L? Zane: She’s a Nindroid, and they don’t reproduce... (A chicken chases Lloyd and Cole, possessing Lightning power.) Lloyd: Aaah! The chicken tries to destroy me! Cole: Make it stop! Jay and Zane: (Laugh.) Lloyd: Could you please stop laughing? Cole: Zane, are you experimenting with the chicken egg, that is belong to the rare chickens at the Monastery! Zane: It is because one of the Ninja is having a baby. Jay, Cole and Lloyd: A baby? Jay: So it’s neither Skylor nor P.I.X.A.L. Who is she? Zane: The only Ninja who is having a baby is the Master of Water. Jay, Cole and Lloyd: gasp Jay: Nya is going to have a baby? :singer ::My Little Pony, My Little Pony ::Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahhh... (Scene shifts to the Monastery of Spinjitzu) :Sparkle ::(My Little Pony) ::I used to wonder what friendship could be :Sparkle and Lloyd ::(My Little Pony) ::Until you all shared its magic with me :Dash and Kai ::Big adventure :Pie and Jay ::Tons of fun :and Nya ::A beautiful heart :and Cole ::Faithful and strong :and Zane ::Sharing kindness! (The photo shoot. The Alicorn princesses, Shining Armor and Flurry Heart look at the photo) :Sparkle and Lloyd ::It's an easy feat ::And magic makes it all complete ::You have my little ponies ::Do you know you're all my very best friends? (Ends the song with the show’s logo and the episode title) Cole: Episode 155: A Ninja is Born Trivial Practice/Nya is Pregnant? (We view at the School of Friendship, as we see Spike training Twilight in an upcoming Trivia Trot.) Spike: Okay, Spike. You know you might get distracted by the stacks of books and copious charts, so remember what to say. "Twilight, I know you're in full prep mode for Trivia Trot tomorrow, but you need to get some sleep!" Huh. laughs Nice work. You got this. opens Spike: gasps This is weird. thud Spike: Twilight! What are you doing? Twilight Sparkle: Great question, Spike! And the answer is... rings Twilight Sparkle: ...going to bed! Brains need eight hours of sleep to perform at optimum levels! Spike: Oh. Cool. I thought I'd have to force you to go to bed since tomorrow is your chance to be the first pony to win Ponyville Trivia three times in a row. That is tomorrow, right? Twilight Sparkle: The answer is... rings Twilight Sparkle: ...yes! Ask me another one. Spike: Another what? Twilight Sparkle: Another question! I want to stay in the zone. That way, I can sleep in the zone! Wake up in the zone! And be totally in the zone tomorrow! beat Spike: Uh, this is a whole new level of "Twilight-ing", isn't it? Heh. Twilight Sparkle: The answer is... rings Twilight Sparkle: ...yes! Spike: Are you okay? Twilight Sparkle: The answer is... rings Twilight Sparkle: ...yes! Spike: Well, good night, Twilight. Good luck with your brain sleep and getting that third win. chuckles Twilight Sparkle: The answer is... rings Twilight Sparkle: ...good night! And yes! Spike: That wasn't a question.